Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 September 2016
05:19 do przodu 05:19 That's what she said. 05:19 modad ;-; 05:20 czo ty mówisz 05:20 ale paznokieć 05:20 Mosad* 05:20 on się chyba oderwał tak do końca 05:20 To wywiad Izraela 05:20 05:21 (Petyr) 05:22 zuy fafel 05:22 nie dobry 05:22 Kurdebele 05:22 Kurdebele bulbaski 05:23 BRM wziął i się urodził dzień po mnie 05:23 ikilkalatprzedemną 05:23 Ajajajaj 05:23 Oziątko <3 05:23 co 05:23 co co ? 05:23 Aha? 05:24 za co ;-; 05:24 flood 05:24 .-. 05:24 .-. 05:24 zapomniał wół jak cielęciem był 05:24 .-. 05:24 Kripipasta wiki taka piękna strona internetowa 05:24 miód maliny 05:25 kiedy ta administratione siem spaczyła 05:25 Administracja soę fajnie sprawdza, bardzo mili ludzie 05:25 Kabarecik 05:25 kto jak kto ale ty nosee powinienes pamietać co to regulamin 05:25 Nosee 05:25 Nie jesteś zabawny 05:25 ���� 05:25 Kuro 05:25 Myślisz, że jak byłeś w Administracji, to przysługują Ci ulgi? 05:25 Paznokieć mi się złamał 05:25 Hehe nie 05:26 w połowie tego na palcu 05:26 Hehe no nie wiem. 05:26 Szczerze mówiąc dziwię się, że Ozz nie dał Ci dłuższego bana. 05:26 Za wulgi. 05:26 Kabarecik 05:26 Jak do ściany ;')) 05:26 ^^ 05:27 I jeszcze jedno 05:27 Jak masz coś do mnie to napisz to wprost, a nie bawisz się z nami. 05:27 Bo to już się robi słabe. 05:27 Tak jest admirale 05:28 Admirał Kyurone c: 05:28 cube 05:28 ? 05:28 cesarzowa 05:28 jak przegladarka? 05:28 Kripipasta wiki���� 05:29 fajnie c: 05:29 daje radę 05:29 jest ok 05:30 Ej ej 05:30 Ale z Kuro to zejdź 05:30 Bym napisał coś o szafie pełnej kicksów ale chyba nie wypada 05:31 Co to jest szafa pełna kicksów? 05:31 Szafa. 05:31 Ja bym napisał i grobie pełnym ziemi i chyva w twoim przypadku by pasowało 05:31 05:31 Taka co jest pełna. 05:31 Odczep sie od kyu 05:31 Tytuł piosenki o kolekcjonowaniu butów 05:31 :> 05:31 Przestańcie. 05:31 Perfekcyjny plan 05:31 lel 05:31 A idźże blud rejwen majster 05:31 * Blood Raven Master nie odzywa się 05:31 05:31 Moja sprawa czy kogoś szanuję czy nie 05:31 Okk xD 05:32 /jednak się odzywa 05:32 Kurde 05:32 serio ty i szacunek ? 05:32 Jezu 05:32 Szacunek?* 05:32 Przestańcie. 05:32 Ozz, Pisz normalnie 05:32 05:32 Szacunek ludzi ulicy 05:32 Rychu pe i takie sprawy 05:32 prowokujecie samych siebie niepotrzebnie 05:33 Kuro, Kuro, Faunie, Faunie ;-; 05:33 Co jest grane, ja nikogo nie prowokuję 05:33 Czemu jesteście dla siebie tacy wrr? 05:33 Blood Raven Master 05:33 Ozz, Pisz normalnie 05:33 ale o co chodzi? 05:33 Chcecie się pokłócić to idźcie robić to na priv, bo myślę, że nikt z obecnych nie ma ochoty tutaj czytać tego. 05:33 Ozz 05:33 Tylko troszke 05:33 Szczególnie ja. 05:33 Napisałeś znak zapytania oddzielnie łobuzie 05:33 Już mam wystarczająco zły dzień. 05:33 aaa 05:33 no tak 05:34 * Noworoczna tuli Kuro ;-; 05:34 Co się stało? 05:34 poniedziałek 05:34 pamiętajcie dzieci nie wyciągajcie gąbki od tuszu z drukarki gołymi rękami i nie piszcie nią po ścianach bo skonczycie jak ja 05:35 Poniedziałek, zepsuty automat, milion drobniaków na bilet, prawie się spóźniłam na autobus, w pracy młyn, co chwilę w kolejce 11 osób, rozmowa z przełożonym 05:35 Nadgodziny w pracy 05:35 I powrót do domu o 19 05:35 No ładnie 05:35 A kończyłam pracę o 17. 05:35 Czyli wszyscy mają zły dzień? 05:35 Kurdebele ktoś coś chce ode mnie 05:35 Zeteu 05:35 I jeszcze naprawa gry dla brata, przez co musiałam 30 minut wisieć przed zawieszającym się windows 8. 05:36 Zły dzień 05:36 Ile brat ma? 05:36 11 lat 05:36 ej 05:36 on nie miał 11 lat dwa lata temu? 05:36 Powracam bulbaski 05:37 bo on się urodził w roku przestępnym 05:37 err 05:37 To co ma 46 05:38 .-. 05:38 XD 05:38 Yeah buoy 05:38 nie 11 05:40 Ertrael wzywam cie 05:40 Yo 05:40 jj 05:40 elo 05:40 Witom 05:40 Cześć. 05:40 Bim bom rychu pe surówka i petepe 05:41 Hej 05:41 Co tam? 05:41 LiuLui 05:41 Powiedzieć Ci coś? 05:41 Siedzę se na kripipaście 05:42 Pisaniem "zgłaszam się" nie pokazuje Cię z najlepszej strony. 05:42 W zgłoszeniu należy umieścić uzasadnienie, dlaczego to Ciebie mamy wybrać na to stanowisko. Pokaż się od najlepszej strony! :) 05:42 XD 05:42 Niezły kabarecik 05:42 Do czego się zgłaszała? 05:42 Wątek:130410 05:42 Ej może ja się zgłoszę 05:42 uu 05:42 Hehe mam doświadczenie w tej branży 05:42 Jaki stanowisko 05:43 Modów dużo macie 05:43 Nie ej zgłaszam się na rolbaka 05:43 trzeba tylko zasad przestrzegać 05:43 Em 05:43 Nie będziemy mieli dużo modów. 05:43 Popatrz ile z nich jest regularnie na czacie. Xd 05:43 W tej branży też mam doświadczenie hehe 05:43 Roman i rycerz sporo 05:43 05:43 Kuro i ozz też 05:43 Kto tam jeszcze 05:43 Kostek jest bardzo du,o 05:44 Kostek nie jest modem, typie. 05:44 no, ostatnio to za dużo .-. 05:44 senpai <3 05:44 Kostek jeat adminem 05:44 Kostek teraz na pszyrkę będzie się uczył 05:44 co 05:44 .-. 05:44 Więc ma tę same uprawnienia 05:45 brum 05:45 Raven, weź się nie kompromituj plz. 05:45 a ty meczu nie oglądasz 05:45 4 miałem z biologii 05:46 Kripipasta wiki���� 05:47 Zgłosiłem się lele 05:47 Masz mój głos mordeczko 05:47 Czymam kciuki 05:47 Ej ja się też zgłoszę hehe 05:47 Dzienks ziomeczek 05:47 Masz mój głos 05:48 (y) 05:49 Hehe 05:51 Mosad 05:51 Idz żyduj 05:52 zuy fafel 05:52 nieładnie żartować z żydów 05:52 elo 05:52 elo 05:52 :c 05:52 XD 05:52 No za co 05:52 Za łamanie regulaminu 05:53 Toć to agentura Izraela .-. 05:53 nie wiem czy trafiłam na dobry chat ale ok 05:53 ekhem nieważne XD 05:53 A jakiego szukałaś? 05:53 Witajjj 05:54 no z creppypasty ale nie wiem czy to jest ten o którym mi mówiła siostra XD 05:54 A to ja nie wiem, o którym mówiła twoja siostra 05:54 to chyba ten dobry c: 05:54 XD 05:55 E co jest 05:55 Nie mogę dać okejki 05:55 Schudnij 05:56 Cichaj 05:56 Hehe 05:57 Wystraszyłeś nowego usera 05:57 zuy fafel 05:57 niedobry 05:57 jak tak moszna 05:57 To nie ja 05:58 .-. 05:58 Uszin :c 05:58 Jesteś niemiły :( 05:58 Puść jom 05:58 Sam jesteś niemiły 05:58 Dzieci straszysz 05:58 i żartujesz z żydów 05:59 Nie, ty jesteś niemiły 05:59 Wy straszniejsi bardziej niż te kripipasty 06:00 Nie bo ty 06:00 Prokiratura i jedziecie do tarnowa 06:00 A do Zgierza? 06:00 Dałem ci okejke noseee 06:00 Halo, policja? Proszę przyjechać na cepewu. 06:00 i modad 06:00 Mosad* 06:00 A dziękuję 06:00 A proszę 06:01 Obiecuję że będę sprawiedliwą mordeczką 06:01 O nie 06:01 To jeat na zasadzie wyborów 06:01 Ja nie wiem mi coś nie da się na telefonie dać okejki lel 06:01 Co to oznacza 06:02 Aha 06:02 Lol 06:02 .-. 06:02 Dajcie linka 06:23 ;_; 06:23 Moje marzenia o skreczowaniu się nie spełniły 06:23 Ale jak coś to wiecie co mi kupić na urodzinki :> 06:23 Nowuś <3 06:24 ^^ 06:24 ^^ 06:25 O siema rzym 07:09 Imperialne 07:09 07:09 Grube ludzie 07:12 Roman, przekazałes? 07:31 Kuro <3 07:31 Jajeczko <3 <3 07:31 Adaś <3 07:32 Więcej ludzi niż w wakacje .v. 07:32 w sumie 07:32 Sóweczka <3 07:32 Pisklak 07:32 Hej 07:32 .-. 07:32 sup bombel 07:32 Pisklak żyje 07:33 Nadal tak piszczysz? 07:33 prędzej bym powiedział że ty żyjesz 07:33 bo za często to tu cię nie było 07:33 Dużo na głowie 07:33 :d 07:33 Jakk tam głos? 07:33 Musimy pogadać 07:33 (y) 07:33 c tam? 07:33 Nidno 07:33 Nudno* 07:33 Hej 07:33 bywa 07:33 Adaś, Adaś 07:33 ? 07:33 złamałeś coś ostatnio? 07:34 Z p2 96lp do p4 07:34 nie 07:34 :c 07:34 Takie tam 07:34 Teraz ja przejęłam twoje fatum 07:34 mhm 07:34 noga? ręka? 07:34 paznokieć 07:35 ale nie tak zwyczajnie 07:35 tylko złamałam go do połowy 07:35 ty przynajmniej masz paznokcie 07:35 XD 07:35 i teraz czuję jak mi się rusza pod bandażem :> 07:35 meh 07:35 bywa 07:37 A 07:39 o/ 07:49 , 07:52 Jak zdjąć ten bandaż bez odklejenia drugiej części paznokcia? 07:53 Hej 07:53 nie wiem 07:53 nie znam się .-. 07:53 o/ 07:53 No witam witam 07:54 Nosuś <3 07:54 Nowusia <3 07:55 Nowusiu mam breaking news 07:55 Zgoliłem bródkę ·^· 07:55 Koledzy stawiają jej internetowe znicze 07:56 D: 07:56 Czemu D: 07:56 Nie jesteś już faunem D: 07:56